Various systems are known for remotely monitoring, wirelessly controlling or automating operation of electrical devices. For example, home. or building automation systems may facilitate automated control of various electrical devices, such as lighting fixtures. That is, various electrical devices may be configured to operate according to predetermined schedules or events, such as in response to time or other user preferences. Remote monitoring or wireless control of certain electrical devices is also offered, including the monitoring or controlling of electrical devices over a network using a mobile device. As the automation and control, including wireless control, of electrical devices becomes more popular and as the desired control becomes more complex, there is a need for robust device control systems that are relatively straightforward to install, configure, and use. Although some relatively sophisticated systems are available, it was noticed by the inventors of the present disclosure that delays in responding to lighting commands or delays in fixtures acknowledging receipt and/or execution of lighting commands still occur, especially when controlling a large number of light fixtures.